·::·Fukushusha to Hakuoki·::·
by Underword
Summary: Sakura Haruno, es un misterio para todo el mundo. Muchos se preguntan porque ella es distante con todo el mundo o porque no tiene chos afirman que se trata de una misteriosa enfermedad que contrajo justo cuando entró en la academia Ninja, otros dicen que sufrió tras la muerte de sus padres. ¿Será cierto acaso esos rumores? Eso mismo se preguntaba Sasuke Uchiha. Semi AU


**:·:·Fukushusha to Hakuōki·:·:**

 **:·:·El vengador y el demonio flor de cerezo·:·:**

 **By Underword**

 **Summary:** Sakura Haruno, es un misterio para todo el mundo. Muchos se preguntan porque ella es distante con todo el mundo o porque no tiene amigos. Muchos afirman que se trata de una misteriosa enfermedad que contrajo justo cuando entró en la academia Ninja, otros dicen que sufrió tras la muerte de sus padres. ¿Será cierto acaso esos rumores? Eso mismo se preguntaba Sasuke Uchiha. Semi AU

 **Pairing: SasuSaku** (Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno)

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obras de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **N/A: Hola, perdón por la demora. Es que estoy muy ocupada preparándome para rendir los finales que he dejado pendiente y no he tenido tiempo suficiente para seguir escribiendo. De verdad lo siento mucho, una vez que he rearmado un poco la idea decidí editar y modificar un poco la trama de este fic. No se preocupen, seguirá siendo SasuSaku pero he decidido hacer de mi propia versión y enfocado en esta pareja. Es semi AU, así que ya lo saben.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

No entendía esto. No podía entender absolutamente nada de porqué pasó aquello.

Se suponía que debía estar enfocado en su objetivo y no perdiendo el tiempo pensando en algo que lo consideraba "absurdo" y una completa "pérdida de tiempo". Pero así pasó y nunca lo dejará en paz hasta saciar esa maldita curiosidad que lo estaba carcomiendo de a poco.

Y todo comenzó cuando vio a esa chica al que todo el mundo la evitan.

La extraña niña llamada Sakura Haruno.

Era fácil distinguirla, no porque la considerara especial sino por sus inusuales rasgos físicos que son cabello rosa (no, no estaba mintiendo que su cabello es rosa, porque de verdad es rosa hasta sus cejas) cuyo largo le llegaba a la altura del rostro, tez pálida como la nieve y grandes pero brillantes ojos jade.

El nombre combinaba perfectamente con su cabello.

Sin embargo, él no estaba señalando los rasgos de esa chica como su principal curiosidad.

La razón por la que todo el mundo la consideraba extraña era su personalidad y su manera de ser.

Sakura Haruno era una chica sumamente distante, rechazaba a todo el mundo y no tenía ningún amigo. Era parecida a él, pero con sutiles diferencias, ella no parecía mostrar alguna emoción. Siempre tenía una expresión de completa naturalidad sin expresar alguna molestia, tristeza o dolor; a pesar de eso, parecía haber creado una especie de muro a su alrededor. Bueno, aquello no los hacía diferentes.

Siempre se sentaba a la última fila del salón, al igual que él, llegaba temprano y siempre la veía leyendo algún libro o mirando fijamente la ventana como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Nunca hablaba con nadie, es más ni siquiera la ha visto con algún amigo, era una niña inteligente que sacaba las mejores notas (incluso era mejor que él, pero nunca lo admitiría) y almorzaba sola en un lugar bastante alejado de los demás.

También era diferente a las demás niñas, era una de las pocas que no se le insinuaba ni tampoco trataba de llamar su atención, algo que realmente lo aliviaba.

Eso era lo único que sabía sobre ella, bueno, salvo ciertos rumores que recorría no sólo en la academia sino por el resto de la aldea.

No era que andaba de chismoso, aún así, no pudo evitar escuchar con total atención aquellas frases donde siempre estaban acompañadas de Sakura Haruno.

Muchos afirmaban que contrajo una extraña enfermedad mucho antes de ingresar en la academia, otros dicen que estuvo internada por algún trastorno psicológico que sufrió tras la muerte de sus padres y entre otros.

Eso por alguna razón lo había sorprendido, nunca pensó que Sakura también era huérfana. Ahora que lo veía, tampoco la vio con algún pariente o alguien que pareciera ser un familiar.

Lo más raro o mejor dicho curioso que sentía por ella, era que nunca la veía intimidada o molesta ni siquiera cuando esos rumores lo mencionaban en su presencia. Siempre estaba tranquila, absurdamente tranquila.

¿Será acaso que esos rumores sean ciertos?

¿Será cierto que Sakura ha sufrido aquello y por eso aleja a todo el mundo?

No importa cuantas veces ha hecho intentos en renunciar a aquellas ideas tan absurdas, no importa las veces que se había dicho que la venganza era su único propósito.

Por primera vez, Sasuke Uchiha sentía interés hacia alguien tan parecida y tan diferente a él.

No por razones románticas.

Sino para que esta maldita curiosidad desapareciera de una vez por todas.

Esta vez, trataría de averiguar por él mismo qué clase de persona era en verdad Sakura Haruno.

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
